FANTASIAS III Momentos eternos
by Kai AllBrem
Summary: Un día más en la vida... un buen momento que eternizar en la memoria...


Y asi como si nada sigo fragmentado fantasias, pedacitos de la vida de estas chicas que viven en mi mente, puro egoismo, pura necesidad... Danke por pasar... por leer... y por que si.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS ETERNOS**

El golpeteo incesante de la lluvia abrió un hueco en su sueño que lejos de ser pesado buscaba realidad… algo dentro la inquietaba. Abrió los ojos y se lastimó con la hora, la esperaba un jueves lluvioso que arrancaba a las 4 de la mañana… Faltando poco para llegar a la hora oficial otro detalle además del frío la sacudió… sentía su espalda y no sus brazos, en ese instante recordó inmediatamente el porqué... aquella noche Rachel y ella habían discutido, Quinn había llegado a su hogar con el típico humor de calle, cuando tenia un día pesado solía tomarse un momento a solas hasta terminar de sacar todo su malestar y esto era algo que Rachel respetaba… un par de años de convivencia bastan para saber en que momento subir o bajar la intensidad para no morir en el intento, aunque ese día habría querido que fuera diferente… se le hizo muy complejo lidiar con el humor de su mujer y las consecuencias estaban a la vista, sus pies fríos eran el fiel reflejo de eso.

La morena había estado esperándola y Quinn simplemente se dejo llevar por su pesadez… discutieron casi al instante y la rubia se quedo sin entender porque la mesa se vestía de fiesta, porque su mujer se iluminaba con una sonrisa que no llego a ver… estando en la ducha se preguntaría porque tanto drama, era solo una discusión mas pero Rachel parecía afectada a tal punto que la dejo cenando sola y se fue a acostar… y Quinn de no ser por la falta de comida durante el día tampoco habría cenado… no soportaba comer sola. Desde que Rachel y ella vivieran juntas cada noche era su "momento mágico" del día, volaba rasante sobre el pecho de su amor solo por escuchar sus latidos… ese era su "volver a casa" una casa que en ese instante estaba fría… de alguna manera supo que la lluvia la había despertado adrede, que la madrugada conspiraba para que abriera los ojos y sintiera el vacío, algo mas la llamaba convocándola a redimirse, era simple… extrañaba su hogar… y su hogar estaba a un palmo… la tenue luz que despedía su lámpara reflejaba su rostro.

Bastó con girarse para sentirla, basto con sentir el perfume de su pelo para que el curso de su sangre se libere, basto con prestarle atención a sus latidos para que rápidamente el resto de su cuerpo se conmocionara… y bastó con abrazarla para que ella entendiera que lo sentía, bastó con hacerle sentir sus brazos llevándola hasta ella para que su boca la busque, y habiéndola encontrado dejaron de importar las excusas, los resquemores a los besos matinales, el tiempo y las obligaciones… se besaron comenzando un conteo de eternidad que moriría en un gemido, se besaron faltando el respeto al aire que necesitaban para respirar, se besaron como si ese día fuera el comienzo del resto de sus vidas, para Rachel lo era y que mejor que hacer que para Quinn también lo fuera, lo haría… pero a su manera… se miraron intensamente al separarse del beso, sus manos, sus piernas, sus cuerpos enteros quedaban en conexión con la otra, Quinn sabia que había algo por decir…

— Rach, yo… — Pero la morena puso sus dedos sobre su boca impidiendo lo que sabia que seria una disculpa, una que bien sabia que era real, lo veía en sus ojos su mujer estaba avergonzada, y no tenia idea siquiera de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

— Sé que lo sientes… no es eso lo que importa ahora, yo… había pensado decirte esto de otra manera, pero tu maravilloso humor no me lo permitió…

Quinn bajo la mirada dándole la razón a su mujer, aunque se sorprendió de lo posterior.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? — Dijo Quinn reflejando su curiosidad.

Era el momento… Rachel se levanto de la cama ante la mirada perpleja de la rubia, extendió su mano al aire en clara invitación a que la acompañara.

— Ven conmigo….

— Rach, son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué se supone que haces?

— Quinn solo cierra la boca y ven conmigo ¿Es posible? — dijo Rachel sonriendo, su cara estaba apenas iluminada por los colores de la habitación y las caprichosas hendijas que dejaban entrever las luces nocturnas… estaba hermosa… su sudadera larga… con apenas ropa interior y una insignia de los "Giants" devorando sus formas, Quinn empezaba a castigarse mentalmente por haber perdido una sola noche con ella, y se prometió que jamás dejaría pasar una discusión… no volvería a dormir sin sus brazos.

Rachel tomo su mano y la levanto llevándola hasta el comedor de su hogar, todo había quedado tal como ella lo había previsto, se sentó en el sofá haciendo que Quinn se ubicara entre sus piernas pero sentada en el suelo, su espalda se apoyaba sobre el borde del sillón y las eternas piernas de su mujer a los costados, no está demás decir que el desconcierto en la cara de Quinn era máximo, sin dudas no se imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar… Rachel encendió la televisión y puso un control remoto en las manos de la rubia, al darse cuenta de que estaba por hablar, tapo la boca de su mujer con sus manos y le dijo…

― Sólo déjate llevar… ¿Confías en mí?

Quinn asintió con su cabeza aun con la boca tapada, y escucho a su morena explicarle lo que pasaría a continuación:

― Voy a sacar mis manos de tu hermosa boca, ya que arruinaste mi sorpresa quiero creer que en este momento va a ser más fácil llevarla a cabo ya que cuento con tu total cooperación, ¿No es así mi amor? ― Dijo la morena remarcando la ironía… Quinn volvió a asentir sin emitir sonido ― Perfecto… lo siguiente que va a pasar es que voy a cubrirte los ojos, y harás exactamente lo que te diga… ¿Lista?

― ¡Como Ud. diga capitán! ― soltó Quinn con media sonrisa

― Muy graciosa querida, si hubieras calmado tu culo cuando llegaste no estaríamos aquí haciendo lo que tendríamos que haber hecho hace horas atrás, tendríamos que estar desnudas haciendo el amor... ― Sintió como la rubia intentaba tragar el nudo que Rachel había hecho tan bien… ― Veo que tengo tu atención, bien… ahora vas a buscar el botón de encendido… y sin intentar ver, vas a prestarle mucha atención a lo que escuches ¿Lista?

― Estoy lista desde que me levantaste de la cama Rach… me muero de la intriga…

― Solo escucha…

Quinn accedió al encendido, no sin antes errar tres veces para la total exasperación de Rachel quien se ponía más y más ansiosa a cada minuto… ya necesitaba que su mujer compartiera lo que tan celosamente se guardó con el único propósito de sorprender a su mujer, lo que estaba pasando les cambiaba la vida a ambas…

Gradualmente un sonido errante quebró el silencio de la madrugada, dos voces se mezclaban con el repiqueteo de algo más que Quinn no llegaba a distinguir… reconoció la voz de Rachel… la voz de un hombre… y algo más…

― Rach ¿Qué se supone? ― Quinn empezaba a sentir que la sangre le quemaba, y el corazón le galopaba… corazón… un corazón… ¿Un corazón?

― Solo escucha mi amor… solo un poco más… ― el susurro emocionado de la morena en su oído despertó del todo sus sentidos… la agitación marcaba sus pulsos, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando… no podía…

― Pequeña…

Rachel descubrió sus ojos y espero… la pantalla ponía imagen a los sonidos que Quinn había estado escuchando… una imagen que paralizaba a la rubia que se quedaba absorta viendo lo que parecía ser una ecografía…

― Quinn… amor… te presento a tu hijo…

Un silencio a medias solo interrumpido por un pequeño golpeteo abría las compuertas en los ojos de la rubia… absorbía cada palabra intentando dar curso a lo que la morena le decía… "tu hijo" la palabra se le abría en mil dentro de su pecho, emoción, desconcierto, un millón de estallidos en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma… ella todavía se hacía "a la espera" Rachel se había inseminado y la espera se le había hecho particularmente larga… lo que no sabía era que la morena se había sentido mal días antes, dicen que el sexto sentido de una mujer para algunas cosas nunca falla y menos cuando de un hijo se trata… espero un día mas y sin poder contenerse se había hecho una prueba casera, al ver el resultado corrió a ver a su médico… le pidió una ecografía y aunque en primera instancia se había negado no había podido superar la intensidad de la morena, cuando estaba lista para darle las buenas nuevas, Quinn la descoloco con un sorpresivo viaje por trabajo que la tendría fuera de su casa tres días… así que en ese momento había decidido hacer de la noticia algo especial, y ahí estaba…

― ¿Mi hijo? ¿Pero cuando? Yo… yo… ― estaba embobada, sus ojos llorosos vagaban entre los de Rachel y la pantalla, la pantalla y Rachel… quería besarla, gritar, salir a correr, volver, quería todo junto, amaba todo junto, no cabía en su cuerpo…

― Tú, viajaste antes de que pudiera decírtelo, quería que fuera especial, por favor no te enfades… solo quise darte la sorpresa y cuando llegaste anoche con ese humor me sentí tan frustrada… ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó esconderte esto?

― Mi amor…

Quinn salió de su estupor estrellándose en la boca de su mujer con el ímpetu de la reacción que no había tenido en el primer momento, sonriendo las dos en el beso se arrodillo ante ella, beso toda su cara, su cuello, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y clavo su mirada en la de ella…

― Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que estoy despierta y compensaré cada malestar que hayas tenido… dime… ― le dijo profundamente emocionada.

― Es cierto Quinnie… vamos a ser madres…

Y eso fue todo, al menos en palabras… Quinn la beso tatuándole la piel con un "Te Amo" en cada beso, fue dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo en un sillón que las vería amarse una vez más pero esta vez de una manera especial… se sentían más allá del espacio, del frio o del calor, se buscaban con la paz de un amanecer que ya había dejado de pedir permiso para colarse por su ventana, no quedo espacio en sus cuerpos sin reconocer, no quedo cómodo tampoco el espacio después de una largo rato de amor… el mundo afuera podía haber colapsado, el tiempo detenido, pero en esa habitación el amor había superado todas la barreras, el día ya había hecho de las suyas cuando una reluciente, despeinada y sonriente Quinn hacia acto de presencia en la habitación con lo que se suponía debía ser un intento de desayuno, luego de dar parte a quien correspondiera de que ese día su única "obligación" seria su mujer, hablaron, rieron, volvieron a llorar…y se volvieron a amar… ese día cambiaba sus vidas… y cualquier día siempre es bueno para cambiar, por tu amor, por un hijo y ante todo por uno mismo, cualquier día tu vida puede cambiar, mutar, expandirse o replantearse… todos los días, a cada día… tu alma te muestra un camino más…

Ese día ninguna de las dos llegaría a cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias… pero ambas se sentirían completas… Quinn devolvería el "favor" a Rachel… habría de sorprender a su morena, pero esa… esa es ya otra historia.

Danke!


End file.
